Dulce cación
by Pandora Hibiki
Summary: Una dulce cación para el nuevo heredero. One shot de esta dulce pareja arslanxetoile


Hola :3

Aqui reportandome con una historia nueva, espero sea de su agrado siendo la nueva obra en la que me he inspirado.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Tanaka y la cación es obra de la grandiosa Yoko kannoSin mas a leer.

En una habitacion del castillo de pars se encuentra un bebe de cabellos dorados, atento al canto de su madre.

En la oscuridad el dragón se despierta

mira al despertar un corazón sin fe

segado decide tomarlo el…

Se lograba escuchar en el pasillo, una voz melodiosa llena de amor, años atrás entonando canciones para el dios yaldabaoth, ahora después de varios años como esposa de arslan se encontraba cantando canciones para su hijo.

Aquella soldado llamada etoile, que ahora vestía un largo vestido azul. Tomo al bebe entre sus brazos, sus ojos azules como los de su padre. Mira atento los movimientos de su madre, más el sueño comienza a vencerlo.

Mientras conmigo estas ese dragón descansa

y al sobre volar sus alas al poder

realizará lo que tu deseas mas

Lalalalala

Lalalala

Arrullándolo un poco más lo coloca nuevamente es su cuna.

-Ese sí que no la había escuchado- Decía arslan mientras entraba a la habitación, etoile se puso totalmente roja ante la voz de su esposo.

-Sí, bueno hay cosas que no conoces de mi arslan-Aun molesta arropa con cuidado al bebé.

Abrazándola por la espalda-Cántamela- volteando el rostro. -No, tengo cosa que hacer además podría despertar el pequeño.

Dándole un beso suave en el cuello y casi en su susurro. -Por favor, solo así te dejare en paz y sabes que es cierto- Soltándose de su esposo y llegando hasta la puerta.

-Eres un tramposo, pero está bien te cantare el resto de la canción-Saliendo del cuarto.

Arslan observa a su heredero con una sonrisa, le coloca un beso en la frente, sale al encuentro con su reina. Ella lo observa desde la ventana de su habitación. Al verlo entrar le indica que se siente en su cama. Ella sube lentamente y le susurra en su oído-Cierra los ojos y escucha atento-Obedientemente lo hace.

Mientras conmigo estas ese dragón descansa

y al sobre volar sus alas al poder

realizará lo que tu deseas mas

Lalalalala

Lalalala

Podría atraer un futuro destructivo

Lalalalalalala

Lalala

O tal vez nuestra salvación

En la oscuridad el dragón se despierta

mira al despertar un corazón sin fe

segado decide tomarlo el.

-Que hermosa canción etoile, como es que nunca la había escuchado-Abriendo lo ojos.

-Cuando me adoptaron en aquella familia llena de caballeros, la que era mi madre solía cantármela todas las noches, me contaba historias de caballeros en otro mundo y lentamente me fui enamorando de esa canción, jure que cuando fuera mi momento se la cantaría a mis hijos-

\- Tu voz es tan suave, llena de sentimientos creo que cada día que pasa me enamoro aún más de ti además creo que yo también la quiero para dormir amada mía -Decía con una sonrisa que etoile no podía ver.

Tomándola desprevenida se arrojó sobre ella tirándola sobre la cama, esparciendo sus largos cabellos dorados sobre las sábanas blancas mirando directo a sus grandes ojos color miel. Arlasn quien ahora tenía 26 años mucho más alto que ella con el cabello gris a media espalda recogido en una coleta baja, cabellos lograban salírsele haciendo cosquillas en el rostro de etoile.

-Te amo etoile-Ella sonrojada, pero sin apartar la vista siente el aliento de su esposo acercarse lentamente haciendo que cierre sus ojos-Yo también arslan-Empezando con un beso lleno de delicadeza y sentimientos. Se dirige lentamente hasta su cuello siguiendo por su hombro dejando un camino de besos bajando un poco más el vestido regresa hasta su oído.

-Creo que mi primogénito ya necesita un hermanito-Saltándole una vena a etoile en la cien comienza a cerrar el puño, antes de ser atrapado arslan corre a la puerta la cual es impactada por una almohada.

\- ¡AARRSSLAANN! -Decía ella mientras miraba como su marido se escabullía para evitar su ira.

Levantándose lentamente regresa a la ventana observando pars, la cual algún día fue invadida por su pueblo introduciendo a la fuerza su devoción, algo que durante el tiempo que ha estado con arslan a entendido que nada es bien aceptado cuando es una obligación, si bien aún profesa su devoción hacia yaldabaoth ya no obliga a nadie a seguirla. Entendiendo que es amor lo que hace la diferencia. Soltando una efímera sonrisa sale de la habitación.

Que les ha perecido en lo personal me gusta mucho esta pareja era algo que no sabia como dartle forma mas al escuchar la cacion de sora que pertenece a escaflwone bang aparecio la inspiración además de que sufrí cuando termino, espero que haya una segunda temporada o si no en mi otra vida quiero ser un pepino de mar. :´(

Que les parecio les gusta la pareja dejen su comentario nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de pasarela, si es que no me congelo con éste frío.

Saludos y hasta pronto :3


End file.
